The Legend of Serenity
by Aikoyu Saotome
Summary: Usagi is transported to the Sengoku via the Ginzuishou with Mars Venus and Jupiter. They meet up with the Inu-tachi and travel together. She must collect the shikon fragments until she discovers her purpose. Why is she so familiar to the inu brothers?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of the past, present, and future of Usagi, her sailor senshi, and the characters from Inuyasha. I will not give pairings, for they are for you to find out. I am working hard on this story, and I hope you all enjoy it. I have revised it and re-posted it under anime crossovers and added changes.

YOU MUST KNOW THE STORY OF SAILOR MOON. The FULL story. Here's a little thing I added. In the Silver Millennium, Rienans (the race that lived during that time, 3,000 years ago) were not the only race that lived...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha, but I do own the characters I made up and everything in this story is mine, meaning the ideas and changes I made on some of the characters. Not the actual characters, except, as I already said, the ones I made up. For example, the guards and servants in the Western Palace, a few new allies...you know.

**ONE MORE VERY IMPORTANT THING** - this story takes place 3, almost 4 years since Kagome fell into the well. The Negaverse and Dark Moon kingdom have been defeated, and there is peace with the sailor senshi. There are a few rogue monsters roaming around, but nothing too serious. There is, however, evil brewing, in both modern AND feudal Japan...

NOTE: Demons, or youkai, and even hanyou, age strangely. They age very fast when they are young, then they slow down when they look as old as a 4 year old human, then when they're around 13 in youkai years and look 6 in human years, they start speeding up, and so on.

Also, in the Sengoku Jidai, only samurai and higher ups like the Shogun had last names. You had to be awarded a last name by the Shogun. Unless, of course, you were a youkai.

Kagome Higurashi: 18  
Sango: 19  
Miroku: 21  
Inuyasha Taisho: 118 but looks 21  
Shippou : 18, but looks 10. Is still small, but a bit bigger  
Kirara: unknown

Sesshoumaru Taisho: 253 but looks 25  
Jaken: unknown  
Ah and Un (thetwo-headed flyingdragon): unknown  
Rin: 12

Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon): 18, almost 19 Minako Aino (Venus): 18 Rei Hino (Mars): 19  
Makoto Kino (Jupiter): 19 Mamoru Chiba (Tuxedo Kamen (Mask)): 23

Hotaru Tomoe (Saturn): 16 Haruka Tenoh (Uranus): 21 Michiru Kaioh (Neptune): 21  
Setsuna Meioh (Pluto): 3,018 but looks 25 -- she never died

Enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

"Usagi!"

"Yeah, mom?" Her mother held out her hand, holding Usagi's bag.

"Your bag dear." Usagi sweatdropped.

"Ah…ha ha ha, thanks!" Usagi turned to run out of her yard when her mother yelled after her again.

"Oh, and Usagi! Don't go near that well!" Usagi's expression dampened. Her mother knew her too well.

"I won't! I never do."

"Usa, I mean it."

"Alright alright! Can I go now?"

"Yes." Usagi ran out of her yard and down the road to her friend's house…well, shrine, like Rei's, her hair flailing behind her.

The 18 year old girl sped past the pedestrians, turned left after three blocks, ran four more, walked two, ran one, turned right, ran two, walked two, then arrived at the obnoxiously large staircase that was even bigger than Rei's. Even she, the girl who runs everywhere, tired before reaching the top.

"Finally…huff made it…huff." She turned around to look at the view from the top of the stairs – she always loved it. Since her friend's shrine was at the top of a hill, you could see so far. She was about to turn back to go to the house when she spotted one of the four large palaces in the distance. There wasn't much movement, and Usagi already knew that she was on the border of the western lands (the shrine was on the eastern lands, but right at the edge), so that had to be where the taiyoukai lord of the west lived. If there even was one. There were so many rumors about him, she didn't know what to believe. He kept to himself. All she knew was she was always drawn to it. She didn't know why, she just always felt a pull, but she would never go there. No one ever went there.

She walked to the door of the small but comfortable and inviting house, though not before eyeing the shed. She knew what was inside. She was the only one of her friend's friends who knew. Usagi couldn't say that anyone of the scouts or her other friends was her very best friend. She loved them all. Though this girl knew about her, even though she wasn't a sailor senshi. Usagi knocked on the door, and a beautiful woman with short brown wavy hair answered.

"Well hello, Usagi! Come in!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." As soon as Usagi walked into the house, she was tackled by a 15 year old boy with dark brown hair, almost black.

"Usa onee-chan!"

"Haha hi Souta-kun!" Usagi returned the hug, and Souta let go. When they stopped talking, Usagi heard yelling coming from upstairs, and gave Souta and Mrs. Higurashi a puzzled look. They both sweatdropped.

"Uh…that's…Kagome's friend. He's leaving, though," Souta said.

"Who's her friend?" Usagi asked. Souta and his mother looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer. Just then, they heard Kagome scream.

"OSUWARIIII!!!!!" They heard a very loud bang and ran upstairs to Kagome's room. There was a figure on the floor face down, his necklace glowing, and Kagome standing a few feet from him holding her face in her hands, her eyes covered. "Oh crap oh crap…" She peeked through her hands just as her mother spoke up.

"Kagome?" Kagome took her hands away from her face and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Kami…I thought that would have put him through the floor…" Just then Usagi looked at the figure on the floor. He was wearing a red haori and hakama (traditional shirt and pants from the Sengoku Jidai), he had long white hair, and soft white dog ears, and he was twitching and grumbling something about 'damn mikos.' Usagi giggled. WHOA! Wait! Dog ears?!

"Ahh! He has dog ears!" Usagi shouted.

"Oh crap…" Inuyasha said into the carpet. He tried to move but Kagome's spell hadn't worn off yet. Usagi jumped down and kneeled next to him, grabbing his ears (softly) and rubbing them. The spell finally wore off and he sat up abruptly, pushing Usagi away with an annoyed glare. Then his glare softened, but he stared intensely at her now.

"Ah…Usa, hi," Kagome said nervously.

"Hi! So this is Inuyasha? I finally get to meet him!"

"Hehe, yeah…" Kagome said. Souta and Mrs. Higurashi left the room.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Not only did this girl have powers he couldn't explain, but she looked familiar.

"She's a friend, Inuyasha. Her name's Usagi Tsukino. Be nice!"

"No, I meant she has a lot of power, but she's not a miko," he said, turning to Usagi, who reeled back, completely shocked.

"Wh…what?" Usagi asked intelligently.

"You have power! You're not a miko but you have power!" Inuyasha said, frustrated. "And what's with the weird hair?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "It's her preference! She likes it that way! Anyway…Usagi?" Kagome didn't know whether to tell Inuyasha or not.

"Um…yeah, I do. How can you tell?"

"I'm a youkai. Of course I can tell. I can sense it."

"Inuyasha…"

"Shut it, Kagome." Kagome huffed. "Well it's true!"

"So what!"

"Yasha!"

"She doesn't need to know everything, Kagome!"

"Excuse me? What don't I need to know?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha snapped. Usagi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Baka! Don't talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you however I want."

"Oh Inuyasha it's not a bad thing," Kagome said.

"Yes it is!"

"WHAT'S not a bad thing?" Usagi frantically asked.

"Nothing! Kagome it's time to go!"

"No! I told you I had things to do, like spend some time with Usagi. You are NOT the boss of me! Which means you can't tell me what to do! I have things to do other than hunting for the Shikon shards! I'm a person just like you!"

"YOU'RE the one who BROKE it, wench!"

"I know I did! But I can't devote my entire life to finding and fixing it, you stupid hanyou!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in anger. "Don't you start! You called me a wench! Don't you even start!"

"Ohhhh, Inuyasha's a hanyou! Is that what I wasn't supposed to know?" Usagi asked. Kagome sweatdropped and Inuyasha's ears drooped, making Usagi laugh. "Inuyasha, I don't care about that. Here, it doesn't matter. Yeah, they're still picked on, but not as much. And they're not outcasts." Inuyasha's ears perked.

"Here? Your world you mean? There are YOUKAI here?!!!" Usagi nodded. "How would you know? Why aren't they hated? Why aren't humans hated? Why aren't youkai hated? Why does it seem that humans rule over the youkai?" Inuyasha asked, making the girls laugh more.

"Well, I know because they don't hide. Neither race is hated, nor are hanyou, though there are still those 'bad apples'. There's sometimes tension between them, and there are murders and fights, but not many. Humans don't rule over the youkai. We could never accomplish that. We both just live and work together now," Usagi explained.

"Kagome, how come you never told me this?"

"I dunno…I figured you'd seek out the youkai and hanyou and start fights with them or something."

"Kagome!"

"What? That's not so ridiculous to think! You would do that!"

"No I wouldn't! Usagi! Are there still the four main palaces with the taiyoukai lords and ladies? North, South, East, and…West?" He hesitated on the last one, and almost growled. He hopes the Western lord wasn't alive anymore in this time.

"You don't know? Didn't you tell him, Kagome-chan?" Usagi asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I didn't want to tell him this much about the future…because he hates the western lord, his half brother, and wants him dead…I'm not sure if he's still the lord, actually."

"If he's still alive, I'll kill him!"

"Inuyasha!" Usagi gasped. "Why would you want to kill your own brother?"

"I hate him! He's a filthy annoying cold stoic bastard who always looks and acts like he has a stick shoved up his ass. "

"Inuyasha! That's enough!" Kagome scolded. Usagi gulped.

"Anyway…there are youkai lords and ladies who rule over those parts of Japan," Usagi said. "Actually, come to think of it, no one has seen the Western lord for a long time. So long, no one even knows his name. Except probably the other lords. It's rumored he's a loner, cooped up in his palace. There are so many rumors about him, I dunno WHERE to begin."

"A human wouldn't know. I bet the other youkai know."

"Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you today! You're acting much worse than you normally do…oh, tomorrow night's the…never mind."

"What's tomorrow night?" Usagi asked. "The only thing I know about it is it's a new moon…" Usagi sighed.

"That's what Kagome was talking about. It's when I turn human," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like it, then."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…" Kagome looked questioningly at Usagi, who nodded. "Usa's not exactly…human," Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha sniffed the air and let out his senses so he could "feel" her. "Hm…I don't sense any youkai in her."

"What Kagome means is, I'm not human, but I'm not youkai either. I'm of a completely different race that died out long ago, and was reborn. Most of the people here in this world are actually that race, but they don't know it because I have to trigger it," Usagi said. "I am one of the inhabitants of the moon, reborn, and I have a lot to do with it…and it unsettles me when I can't see it at night."

"Why do YOU have to trigger it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I…"

"Usa-chan, I don't think it's wise to tell him. Just telling him something, just him, could alter time, and the future."

"That is very wise, young Higurashi," came a smooth, deep, but stern woman's voice. They turned to look behind them and saw the senshi of Pluto standing there, her time staff as always in her hand.

"P…Pluto…ah, I wasn't going to tell him everything."

"Princess, forgive me for saying this, but knowing you, you would have." Usagi bowed her head, grumbling.

"Princess?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes…I am a princess, but…I'm not allowed to tell you anything."

"I came only because I monitor all of you, as you already know, and you were about to tell this inu hanyou too much. I want you to remember my words. Sometimes, it is wise to tell the future. Other times, it is not. Those whom you will meet in the near future, or past, will well guide and guard you. Be careful, Princess. Keep your guard up. Remember what we have been recently discussing, about the other senshi we have not yet found. You never know when…and where they might turn up. You will be remembering more soon enough." Just as Pluto faded, Usagi had many questions.

"PLUTO! ARGH she ALWAYS does that!" she yelled, exasperated.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Nothing, Yash. Just forget it…" Kagome answered.

"Wha! What's happening!" Usagi suddenly yelled. The Ginzuishou inside the brooch she always keeps pinned to her shirt began to glow. Inuyasha cringed.

"What the hell is that! Ahh it damn hurts! That's worse than Kagome's miko energy!"

"Oh no! Quick Usagi, stop it! It's going to purify him!" Kagome shouted.

"I can't! I think it's reacting to whatever Pluto said, and Inuyasha's presence, because he's from the past!"

"Kagome! The shards are glowing!" Inuyasha said, shocked.

Suddenly three senshi appeared before them and grabbed onto Usagi.

"Usagi! What are you doing?!" the scout in red yelled.

"Mars, she's not doing this on purpose!" the one in orange shouted. "Usagi, we felt the crystal reacting to something, and came right away. What on earth is happening?"

"Venus, Jupiter, Mars…don't hold onto me! If something happens, I don't want you three involved as well!" Souta and Mrs. Higurashi ran into the room and gasped.

"This is AWESOME! Three real senshi in onee-chan's room!" Souta said.

"Souta, this isn't cool! Something's happening to Usagi!" Kagome said frantically.

"We won't let go of you, you stupid meatball head!" Mars said to Usagi. Venus nodded. Suddenly, all four of them vanished, and the light faded.

"What the hell just happened?" And for once, Mrs. Higurashi didn't correct Inuyasha's language.

"USAGIIII!" Kagome screamed after the initial shock wore off.

"Onee-chan…why did that happen to Usagi?"

"I don't know! "

Just then, more senshi appeared in the room.

"You! Girl! What happened to Koneko?!"

"Uranus, be nice. She means Usagi," the one in dark green and blue explained gently, though there was a stern look in her eyes, one of a motherly/sisterly worry.

"Neptune…Uranus…I don't know. Pluto appeared, gave a speech, faded away, then the Ginzuishou started glowing…"

"WHAT! How do you know about the Ginzuishou?!"

"Uranus! Calm down!" Neptune, or Michiru Kaioh, never yelled, or raised her voice, and Uranus closed her mouth. Her lover meant business when she used that tone of voice, and boy would she hear it later when Michiru gave her a tongue-lashing. "She knows Usagi very well. Please forgive Sailor Uranus, Higurashi-san, Kagome. She can be quite brash at times."

She smiled when Kagome looked at her questioningly when Neptune said her name. Her eyes widened as it registered that this must be Michiru-san, the aqua-haired woman she met in the arcade with Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Makoto.

"It's alright, I know someone who's just like her," Kagome answered, glancing at Inuyasha, who in turn looked at her.

"What?!" he rudely asked. Kagome shook her head, smiling.

"So her crystal was glowing. What happened? I believe Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were here," Neptune continued. Kagome nodded.

"WAIT! Hold on! Kagome, who are these people? And why do they call themselves planets?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yash, these women protect us. They are of the race Usagi was talking about, that died out 3,000 years ago and were reborn. The sailor senshi, or scouts, or warriors, whatever you want to call them, are special. They protect the universe and their princess, and each of them comes from a different planet. For example, Sailor Venus comes from the planet Venus, and is the princess of that planet. Sailors Uranus and Neptune are the princesses of their planets. And so on. But now is not the time to be explaining this. We need to find out how to save Usagi and the others."

Neptune and Uranus nodded.

"We will go speak with Pluto. I believe she has had something to do with this," Neptune added. She bowed to Mrs. Higurashi. "I am sorry for barging in like this, but please understand that protecting our friend and princess is our job, and comes first."

"Of course I understand. You are always welcome here if you need a place to stay. My, what a polite young woman," Shouri, Mrs. Higurashi, said. Neptune smiled, and gently took Uranus's hand in hers and they faded. Uranus, before they were completely gone, gave a short nod to Shouri, who smiled. If this woman, Uranus, was like Inuyasha, which it so seemed, that was Uranus's way of saying thank you. She wouldn't say it outright.

"Well, Kagome, dear, I have things I must do. I will contact Usagi's mother…oh dear, how will I explain this?"

"I think she already knows about Usagi, mama. I know you don't, but she will understand and know what happened."

"Alright…" Shouri and Souta exited the room, Inuyasha and Kagome following.

They went downstairs where Kagome picked up her yellow backpack, and walked out the door. Kagome said goodbye to her mother and little brother, promised that if she found out anything about Usagi, she would come back and tell them, and that she might be gone for a while this time. She hugged them, Shouri hugged Inuyasha (who of course grumbled and blushed slightly, but didn't actually mind it though he would never admit it. Shouri knew. She was a mother of two, after all, one of them being a son. They walked outside to the well and jumped in, welcoming the warm blue light that transported them to the Sengoku Jidai.

"KAGOMEEE OKAA!" came a familiar, joyous yell when Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the other side of the well. Kagome opened her arms to catch a red, blue, and green ball that flew into her chest, and laughed.

"Shippou-chan! It's nice to see you too!" Shippou grinned, then Kagome noticed a few tears in his pale green shirt and one or two in his dark blue pants. He didn't have his brown vest on. "Shippou, what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Your clothes are ripped!"

"Oh, I uh…" They heard a chuckle and looked up to see Sango and Miroku standing a good few feet in front of them by the trees.

"He was running and got tangled up in a thorn bush," Sango explained. Well, it wasn't exactly what happened, but Shippou was grateful he wasn't embarrassed.

"Ha, I bet he was trying to hunt, and the little runt fell into the bush." Damn, why did Inuyasha always guess it right!

"Was not!" Shippou yelled.

"Boys, boys, it doesn't matter. If Shippou was hunting, or trying to, it just shows that he's trying to grow up a little. It's not a bad thing. If he wasn't, that's okay too. Whatever you were doing, Shippou, please be more careful next time." Kagome winked at him, and he smiled.

"Well put, Kagome-sama."

"Thank you, Miroku. Oh, something happened while we were in my world. We'll tell you about it when we get to Kaede's." They nodded and headed into the village.

* * *

-

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. More will come soon, as it is already written. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha though I wish I did...I only own this plot

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

-

* * *

"Ohhh…my head hurts…"

"Your head always hurts. It's full of meatballs."

"Shut up, Rei!"

"That's Mars to you."

"But we're not anywhere near Tokyo, so no enemies will be able to hear us here. Actually…I've never been here before."

"You don't know that, odango," Rei, or Mars, replied. "Wherever we are, when we're in our senshi forms, we should use our senshi names."

"But…oh you're right. Whatever." Usagi grumbled.

"Ohh my eyes…I'm seeing spots and blotches from that stupid light…" the senshi in green, Jupiter, moaned.

"I know what you mean…my eyes are clearing up, though. They'd better completely clear up soon, because my senses are in overdrive and I need to be able to see where we are. I'm getting pretty nervous."

"Me, too, Venus. It'll go away soon, though. I'm looking around…and I'm not liking what I see," Mars said. "I'm going to detransform. You should do that, too, Venus. And sniff around." Venus nodded, and both of them detransformed. Jupiter followed suit.

Minako, Sailor Venus, looked almost exactly like Usagi, only with cerulean eyes. Minako's hair was a longer, paler yellow with golden streaks, but not as bright. It also had silvery streaks mixed in, though one had to look hard to find them. She had a concealment earring in her left ear. It was a small silver hoop that had a golden, simple but exotic-looking design wrapped around it. She took hers out.

She shimmered and changed right before the others' eyes. They knew about Minako, but it was always a treat to watch her change into her real form. The silver streaks in Minako's bright yellow hair were now more pronounced, her eyes lightened so that they were nearly molten silver - they were almost white. She obtained a single thin streak of color like eyeliner on the edge of her upper eyelids and a single streak on each cheek that were a very dark blue, like the ocean at dusk.

Her ears moved up towards the top of her head and morphed into snowy white pointed fox ears, and a beautiful white flowing tail emerged from where a normal person's tail bone ended, just at the top of her rear. She was wearing low-riding jeans, so her tail was able to form freely without being smushed into her clothes. Minako was an arctic kitsune hanyou. She had markings on her face because her father was a high-ranked youkai, though not nearly as powerful as Inuyasha's father, Sugimi Taisho. The only reason Inuyasha's markings don't show is because he carried the tetsusaiga everywhere.

"Oh Minako-chan…I've always loved your tail and ears," Usagi breathed. Minako grinned and wiggled her ears, making them laugh. Minako took her red bow out of her hair and placed it in her subspace pocket.

"Minako, why'd you take your ribbon out?" Usagi asked.

"It doesn't match with the rest of me now." The girls facefaulted.

Then Rei let out her senses and psychic energy and Minako 'felt' the area with her aura, as well as sniffiffing out anything unusual with her intensified sense of smell.

"Wow…I've never smelled anything like this before. It's so…clean!" Minako breathed in awe. The area they were in was also very beautiful, filled with tall trees, lush shrubs and bushes, beautiful flowers, and the greenest grass they have ever seen. There was also no pollution in the air, which Minako absolutely loved. "HA! No pollution! I could live here forever!"

"I think Mina's getting high off the smell," Makoto said with a smirk. Minako glared at her, but then smiled.

"If you had my sense of smell, you'd be like this, too. Trust me. I can't ever imagine getting a single headache here. Ohhh no pollutioooooonn, no pollution! WHOO!" Minako did a dance of joy, and they all laughed.

"I don't feel anything except youkai going about their business, no threats to us, but we still need to be on our guard," Rei said. "We don't know what we will encounter here. I have a feeling we're in a completely different place…it's almost like we're in a different time."

How right she was. If only she knew.

"A different time! What are you playing at, Rei?" Minako asked, stopping her happy dance.

"Well, doesn't it feel like that? I didn't say that's the case, I said it feels and looks like it. Have you seen any place like this in Japan?"

"I doubt you've been in every area of Japan, Rei. You're the psychic. YOU tell us where we are."

"I can't tell everything, I just have psychic powers. Pluto's the one who can tell you the future, even though she doesn't. Not me. I see visions."

"Hey, I hear voices," Minako said.

"You do? I don't hear anything," Usagi said.

"Neither can we, dumpling brain. Minako has the sensitive hearing."

"Oh shut up, pyro," Usagi shot back.

"Nice come back."

"Usagi, Rei, this isn't a time to fight. Let's find out from these people, whoever or whatever they are –" Makoto began, but was cut off.

"Humans. And GODS do they smell awful!"

" –thank you, Minako. Let's find out from these humans where we are, and then leave," Makoto finished.

"Oh, I hear them now," Usagi said. She started walking to a dirt path she saw not too far from them just beyond some trees. The people came into view and Usagi walked up to them. "Excuse me! Hi, my name is Tsukino Usagi. Can you tell me where I am? I kinda got lost…"

She laughed nervously. She noticed the people wore traditional Japanese clothing that was worn in the feudal era, and the two men wore top-knots, also only worn in that time period, which made Usagi and the other girls, who were watching and listening, suspicious. The small group – the two men and two women – were talking in low voices, but easily heard, as if Usagi wasn't even there.

"Look at her clothes," one of the men said.

"So strange," said a woman.

"It's not a kimono, just a long piece of fabric that ends at her waist, and a shirt that doesn't cover her arms," whispered the other woman.

"And she has a last name…"

"She must be royalty…"

"Um…excuse me?" Usagi said, trying to get their attention.

"Wait, it's like that miko who travels with the taijiya (demon slayer), monk, kitsune, and hanyou," the second woman said.

'_A miko that travels with a youkai slayer, monk, kitsune and hanyou? Kagome! Inuyasha! We ARE in a different time! We're in the feudal era!_' Usagi thought to herself.

"And look at her hair! It's so long," said the first woman to the second man, who nodded.

"Yes, and in such a strange style," he said.

"Hello? Can you answer me?" Usagi asked.

"It's as if she's not from this world," the first man said. Rei and Minako paled. Makoto had had enough. She stalked out of the trees, Rei practically running behind her, walked up next to Usagi and pointed at them.

"Listen up!" This got their attention and they stopped whispering to each other. "This girl, Usagi, is talking to you! Is this how you treat everyone? With this amount of disrespect?!" They were about to start talking to each other again, and one of them actually managed to say something about this new girl wearing pants before Makoto started again. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" They jumped, shocked speechless now at this girl. Usagi placed a hand on Makoto's arm.

"Mako-chan, it's ok, don't be rude to them."

"But they're being extremely disrespectful to you! They were ignoring you, Usagi! You're just gonna stand there and take that from them?!"

"Mako-chan, please." Usagi turned to them. "As for our clothes…we're going to a festival, but we got lost and we really need to know where we are. Would you please tell us?" she kindly asked. Finally, one of the women looked her in the eye.

"You are in the Western lands." Usagi sweatdropped.

"Um…that doesn't really help, but thank you…" Rei couldn't stand anymore of this, and walked out from behind Makoto. The four humans hadn't gotten a good look at her until now, and their eyes widened.

"Could you be more specific as to where we are? We're in a hurry." As Rei was saying these things, the group gasped and stared wide-eyed at her.

"Miko-sama! I thought you were a youkai, at first…why are you wearing such strange clothes?" the first man asked.

"It's a…a…demon! A Youkai! Kitsune, maybe?" one of the women said.

"KITSUNE?! RUN, Seiko! Haruna!" one of the men shouted to the women as he stood in front of them with the other man.

"No, we won't leave you to be eaten!" the women said, in tears. Rei rolled her lavender colored eyes and made a disgusted face.

"EAT you? That's disgusting! I'm just a plain miko for goodness sakes! All I want to know is where the hell we are! Now my friend, Minako, is a fox hanyou…she just might want to snack on you." Rei smirked, making the humans shudder, then there was a yell from the trees.

"HEY!" Minako stormed up to them with her hands on her hips, her tail swishing furiously, and her eyes narrowed. "REI!" The group of humans was now too frightened and confused to run.

"What?" Rei asked innocently.

"Just scare them away, why don't you! And make fun of me while you're at it! Baka! They're the only humans around and we need to find out exactly where we are!"

"Oh Minako, calm down. I was only kidding."

"Hmph! I'm not so sure!"

"Alright, you two, stop fighting," Makoto said sternly. Rei sighed and turned back to the group, who cowered at her stare.

"So, where are we?" she asked them. They shuddered in response.

"You're…friend is not going to kill us?" one of the men asked. Rei rolled her eyes again.

"NO! My G-d, you're pitiful."

"And she is not going to eat us?" one of the women, Seiko, asked.

"Eating normally involves killing, doesn't it?" Minako asked, smirking and making the humans shudder.

"Oh for God's sake, stop acting like little kids and answer us!" Rei said impatiently, her famous temper rising. "This is why we had Minako hide! Because she'd just scare you!"

The humans suddenly became very frightened, much more than they were, and made a haste exit. The girls turned around to see what scared them. Then Rei made a frustrated sound, balled her hands into fists, clenched her teeth, and then shouted.

"UGH! HUMANS!"

"Rei…you're part human," Usagi said timidly.

"RIENAN, Usagi! Not human!"

"Rei, rienans are basically humans with magic that live almost as long as youkai, sometimes even longer," Minako said gently.

"You said yourself they smelled horrible! And since we live that long and actually have powers, we are NOT human. Humans are weak, pathetic creatures who are worthless and afraid of everything!" The person who was watching the group in the shadows raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. This onna was half human herself…or rienan, whatever that was, yet she despised humans. Interesting. He knew the humans ran off because they caught a glimpse of him. He hid, however, when the four women glanced behind them, which was where he had been standing. He knew the hanyou couldn't sense him because he was hiding his aura.

"Rei! I've had enough of you!" Makoto yelled. "We've only been here for about twenty minutes and already you're ranting. Those are the only people we've seen so far. You know as well as I that humans are very successful, especially from living in our time for so long."

What was this brown-haired onna talking about? The black-haired miko was actually gaining some respect from the person who was watching them, for she was right. Humans are worthless.

"OH YEAH!" the blonde woman suddenly shouted, causing the onlooker to cringe. "I almost forgot! I know what time we're in. It's the sengoku jidai! The one Kagome…uh…well I guess there's no point in keeping it from you now…Kagome goes here all the time, sometimes weeks on end. The well in the wellhouse on her shrine leads to it. It's time is parallel to ours, so she doesn't keep coming back to one specific day…"

"Great," Rei said. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. I just want to know where the HELL we ARE so we can get BACK."

It was at this time that the person who was hiding his scent, aura, and presence made himself known. He walked out from the trees behind them and spoke.

"You are on my territory, miko. The western lands," came his smooth, deep, icy baritone voice. The girls turned and froze in shock. The sight before them was something they had never before experienced, and much more dangerous than any enemy they had ever faced.

* * *

-

* * *

I hope you liked it! There's a lot more written, I just need to upload them, but I won't until this chapter has been on for a few days, and hopefully...if I gat at least 2 or 3 reviews...ah even if I don't, I'll still update. I'm doing it for my joy, anyway. Though reviews are very nice! hint lol. Please review and tell me what you think.

Yuki


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters of Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. Just the people I made up and the ideas for this story.

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

-

* * *

_**LAST TIME**_...

"You are on my territory, human. The western lands," came a smooth, deep, icy baritone voice. The girls turned and froze in shock and slight fear. The sight before them was something they had never before experienced, and much more dangerous than anyone from the Negaverse or Dark Moon kingdom they have ever faced.

* * *

-

* * *

There stood a dangerously handsome powerful taiyoukai with long white hair, a white haori and hakama with a red pattern on his left sleeve, armor over his left shoulder that ran around his arm they didn't know was missing, two swords strapped to his waist, a white fluffy boa-like thing slung over his right shoulder that trailed behind him down his back, deadly claws, red youkai markings on his face (two on each cheek and one on each eyelid like eyeliner), pointed ears, and eyes like molten gold, but icy just the same. Usagi never thought the color of the sun could look so cold. Makoto, Rei, and Minako subconsciously moved in front of Usagi, shielding her.

'Hm, they are protecting the blonde. Interesting. I wonder why she, a simple ningen onna, is so worthy of being protected. She has a great deal of power, but it seems locked up somehow. Hn. This Sesshoumaru does not care.'

While Rei and Minako were wondering why they didn't sense/smell him, respectively, and Makoto was just in shock, Usagi was affected the most. She felt a sudden force, almost pulling her towards this man, much stronger than the one that pulled slightly at her when she was with Mamoru, or when he was in trouble, and when she subconsciously pulled him to her. What she felt for Mamoru wasn't that strong, actually. And for once, she didn't scream out what a hot guy this was. For once, she didn't want to. For once, she felt ashamed of her previous immaturity. For some reason, this youkai changed her the instant she saw him, and now all she could do was stare.

Now Rei and Minako felt his presence, and figured he was just hiding his aura and smell, and he was _powerful_. They knew not to mess with him, but his arrogance was annoying them.

"I will not have filthy ningen and hanyou onna staring at this Sesshoumaru. Why are you on my lands? You do not belong here."

"Excuse me, but those other people were humans, and you didn't slice their heads off," Makoto said nastily. Rei glared at her.

"Makoto, shut up. Now. You don't know who you're talking to," she hissed under her breath, even though she knew this man would hear her anyway.

"The miko is correct. You would do wise to listen to her," Sesshoumaru said.

Makoto was about to retort, but something in Rei's eyes silenced her. Maybe it was the silent pleading and fear. Sesshoumaru looked at them all intensely, and noticed they were wearing clothes like the miko who traveled with his disgraceful hanyou brother.

Minako let out a very quiet, protective warning growl, that the others could hear as merely a whisper in the wind, for she saw him glance at Usagi with more than boredom. But nothing passes his inu hearing, and he fiercely growled back, making her stop and the others widen their eyes. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Silence yourself, hanyou, or I will do it for you." Makoto leaned slightly towards Minako, who was on her right, letting Usagi be seen a bit better, and whispered to her.

"What did you do?!" she hissed under her breath.

"You growled, didn't you?" Rei asked quietly. Minako glared briefly at Rei, who knew her too well.

"Usa," was all she whispered. Rei and Makoto understood, but Usagi didn't hear them, for her attention was on the taiyoukai.

' _Why are they wearing clothing similar to Inuyasha's miko? This is interesting_,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself again.

Usagi had been silent the entire time, just staring at this man, her mouth open slightly. She was standing behind but slightly to the left of Makoto. He seemed familiar, but that could be just because Inuyasha was half dog demon, and he also had white hair and golden eyes…though not as deep and cold as the full youkai standing before her. Suddenly, his eyes shifted to her, and something struck him. He didn't show any signs of anything about him changing, of course, but he felt something, like he'd seen her before. Then he turned back to the one who seemed to be in charge of the group.

"Those other humans who were here live on my lands but I do not need to explain my business to you. Get out." Rei narrowed her eyes, but turned to the group and nodded her head. Makoto followed grudgingly. Minako didn't do much except swish her tail angrily, which was a habit of hers, and Usagi walked between them, glancing at Sesshoumaru, who in turn glanced at her and narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where else he had seen her, or someone like her. He did not get a good look at her, however, because once he laid eyes on her, Minako and Makoto shielded her from his view.

* * *

-

* * *

"Yash? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. They were in Kaede's village and Inuyasha had suddenly perked up, lifting his head and sniffing the air. He growled.

"I smell something strange. A hanyou and three humans."

"Well, that's not so weird, is it? Look at us. A miko, monk, taijiya, two full youkai, and you, a hanyou. And sometimes Hachi the tanuki when Miroku asks him to help us, and Kouga-kun…even though he doesn't travel with us, he doesn't mind being around us…well, except you. And then there's Ginta and Hakkaku, his two guards…or followers, whatever you want to call them."

"Kagome, do you know just how odd that is?" Sango asked as she was wiping and polishing her huge boomerang, her hiraikotsu.

"Well…I'm used to it, so I guess I really don't," Kagome answered.

"Yes, and you act like a mother to Shippou," Miroku put in.

"She IS my okaa!" Shippou proclaimed. Kagome smiled at this. She really _was_ his mother, she realized. She took him in and cared for him, and is now raising him. Two thin, very faint lines of light shot from both her and Shippou, hers pink and his orange, and twisted together, then faded completely. This was so faint that it was hardly even noticeable, but Sango saw it.

"Yeah…that's REALLY strange. A human adopting a youkai," Inuyasha said.

"What about the other way around?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked stupidly. The others sweat dropped.

"Is it stranger than a seemingly emotionless human hating youkai taking in a human child?" Kagome asked, making it simpler.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked, annoyed now. They shook their heads. Inuyasha was so dense sometimes.

"Your brother, you baka! He is emotionless! He is a youkai, a TAIyoukai no less. He's had that little girl Rin follow him around for three years!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and winced, making him look adorable, but Kagome was too frustrated to care. Well…maybe a little.

"Okay, FINE! She's just his ward, though, and you've never heard her calling him otou He wouldn't adopt her. The only reason he keeps her with him is she's his responsibility. He wanted to test Tenseiga's power, and it worked, and she was brought back to life. Inu youkai don't just leave their responsibilities, and since he brought her back to life, he had to look out for her."

"Oh you're one to talk about responsibilities!" Kagome shouted.

"Shut up, Kagome! Wait, when you were asking me that, you said 'seemingly' emotionless. What do you mean, _seemingly_ emotionless? He IS emotionless!" Inuyasha said, his ears back in their normal position because Kagome wasn't yelling anymore.

"So you WERE listening. There is hope for you yet."

"OI! Answer my question!" Kagome sighed and continued, giving her answer in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"When that term is used, it _usually _implies that whatever the situation is, it's what most or all people think." Inuyasha growled.

"I KNOW what it MEANS, wench! Why don't YOU think he's emotionless?"

"Osuwari!"

BAM.

"DAMNIT KAGOME!"

"Don't call me wench! I don't believe he's completely emotionless because…just look at him! He's a taiyoukai with a heart and soul of ice and stone who is feared by most, yet he saved that little girl. He treats her like his daughter, and she like her father."

"Geez, Inuyasha, does she have to spell everything out for you?" Shippou asked.

"Shut up, Shippou!" Inuyasha went to grab him from Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's aura flared, but it wasn't pink. It was red this time, just like it was whenever she was angry.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he subconsciously backed off, and the others, even Shippou, were shocked.

"Whoa…" Miroku said. "I've never seen Kagome-sama that angry before." Sango nodded.

"More than usual," she added. "Kagome? Why'd you get so mad? You usually just 'sit' him when he acts up." Kagome was no longer glowing red; she was back to normal.

"Wouldn't YOU be? He tried to attack my son!" Kagome answered.

"Son?" Sango asked.

"Yes, he's my son, isn't he? We already established this," Kagome said gently, and Shippou beamed. He crawled off her shoulder and onto her chest, holding onto her shirt, and she wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"That's why," Sango suddenly said. They turned to her.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"She never really paid attention to it or realized it before, but she really did become a mother to him. When she realized it, and voiced it just a few minutes ago, I saw a very thin and faint line of pink and orange light connect them, and then it disappeared, but I thought nothing of it." Kagome and Shippou glanced at each other in surprise, and Miroku, Kirara, and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "But I just noticed…Kagome was so protective of Shippou when you (_she looked at Inuyasha_) went after him, much more so than usual. She would normally just 'sit' you, but her aura flared red and she got very angry. That line of light I saw between them connected them mentally and linked their souls."

"So because they both accepted that relationship and want it, he's now officially her son?" Miroku asked.

"Well not exactly. He is, but he's still adopted and he doesn't have her blood running through him. To do that, they'd have to prick their fingers and have them touch," Sango said.

"Wait, what?" Kagome and Shippou asked at the same time.

"That would emphasize the fact that you're protecting him and see him as your own even more than the link of your souls, and it'd give him the protection of your blood even though he's youkai and you're human," Inuyasha explained. Kagome looked questioningly at him. "What? I'm half youkai. I know a _bit_ about youkai life," he said sarcastically.

Then he suddenly blocked out the others as he strained on the scents of the four people coming towards them. They were cherry blossoms and fire, snow on an early winter morning, the fresh smell of wood in a forest, and one he recognized, which was a mix of flowers but mostly daffodils and a fresh spring morning after rain. Yes, he knew her. "Oi, Kagome, it's that weird girl with the crazy hair." Everyone except Kagome looked at him like he was insane, and Kagome was too shocked to yell at him for calling Usagi weird and saying her hair is crazy.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled, making Shippou cover his ears and Inuyasha cringe at her voice.

"Damn it Kagome! Don't scream!"

"Who's she with!" Kagome frantically asked.

"I already told you! A hanyou and two other humans!"

"How do you know it's her?"

"I remember her scent."

"What does she smell like?" Kagome asked.

"Keh. Flowers and spring." Of course Inuyasha thought that saying the details of what she smelled like was a bit girly, so he didn't, but they were daffodils and baby's breath flowers with the fresh scent of rain in spring.

"Wow, I didn't know people had scents like that," Sango said. "What do I smell like?"

"Lavender!" Shippou said excitedly. Sango smiled.

"Oh, that would be the perfume I use. It was my mothers."

"I love your scent! Of course I love okaa's also!" The two young women laughed.

"Thank you, Shippou-chan," Sango said. "What does Kagome-chan smell like?"

"Roses! And rain." Kagome chuckled at Shippou. He was ecstatic right now, and nothing, not even Inuyasha, could bring his mood down.

"So who is this person? And how does Inuyasha know her?" Sango asked.

"She's one of my best friends from my time. The others with her are most likely a few of my other best friends. I met them through her," Kagome began. She thought of what happened back in her room earlier that day in the morning and remembered that three other scouts vanished with Usagi - Mars, Venus, and Jupiter." If I remember correctly, the ones who are with her are Rei, Minako, and Makoto. Though…I didn't know any of them were hanyou. Her name's Usagi Tsukino. When Inuyasha and I were fighting this morning about whether I was coming back here or staying for a while longer with Usagi, she came to my house and they met. She knew who he was because I told her everything about this time, you guys, Naraku, Kouga, everything."

"What about Kouga?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. He's part of this feudal fairytale, isn't he? So I mentioned him."

"This ain't no damn fairytale."

"Inuyasha, Kouga is rather important. He does have two jewel shards Kagome-chan needs in the end to complete the jewel," Sango said, saving Kagome from more torment from the inu hanyou. Kagome gave her a look that said 'thank you!' and Sango nodded and smiled.

"Hmph." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"You call this a feudal fairytale, okaa?" Shippou asked. Kagome nodded and smiled down at the little kit in her arms, and a faint golden pink glow surrounded them, not in a bubble like a barrier or like flames like her aura, just a glow that outlined their bodies, making them look otherworldly. This happened, the others assumed, because Shippou called her mom, and the result was the happiness only a true mother could give. "I like it! It fits! Though it would fit more if I didn't know this all happened and I wasn't in it…" The group minus Inuyasha chuckled, and Kirara mewed.

* * *

-

* * *

A FEW MINUTES AGO…

"I just heard someone yell!" Minako said suddenly.

"Did they say something, or did they just yell?" Rei asked.

"A girl, she screamed what, like a question. Like someone told her something, and she went 'what!' Let's go check it out." As the group got closer, Minako said she smelled food, and more humans. "Ugh…the stench of the humans here is unBEARable! Oh my G-d don't they know how to bathe? Or what bathing IS? UGH my poor nose!" Minako whined.

"Yea I know what you mean," Makoto said. "Some people have horrible B.O. and seriously need to wash. Like those morons back there who wouldn't answer Usa when she asked them where we were."

They were coming close to a village. They finally saw the growing village and walked up to it through the fields and on the outskirts, saw a group lazily sitting on the grass, looking at them.

"Hey, it's that hanyou who was with Usagi in Kagome's room…and there's Kagome!!" Rei said. Kagome jumped up and ran to the girls, who were also running to close up the distance between them faster.

"USAGI! REI! MINAKO! MAKOTO! I thought something horrible happened to you!" Kagome yelled, running up to hug her.

"Nope! We just got transported here. Now I _definitely_ think Pluto had something to do with this," Usagi said. "Or maybe…my crystal reacted to your shikon fragments, Kagome-chan. What do you think?"

"It's worth investigating, but it's never happened before."

"So Kags, we're in a different time, aren't we?" Makoto asked.

"You know that well in the shed next to my house in the shrine Usagi's mom is always telling her not to go near?" They nodded. "That well is a time portal. It will transport me, anyone I'm touching, Inuyasha for some odd reason, and anyone who holds shards of the Shikon no Tama to here, 500 years in the past."

"Yeah, Usa told us about that," Rei commented.

"She said that's where you've been going when you're gone for days, even weeks at a time," Makoto said. Kagome nodded. "So…you've never actually been sick?" Kagome shook her head.

"Those were just ridiculous things my ojii-chan made up."

"But how do you get back? The same way?" Rei asked.

"Yes, it reverses. When I jump in when I'm in this time, it transports me back to our time," Kagome explained.

"Okaa, who are these girls?" Minako, Rei, and Makoto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"MOTHER?!" they asked, shouting.

"Yeah…he's my son, sorta, but you should know he's not my son by blood. I adopted him because his parents were killed, but we're not going to go there because it's a slightly tender subject." Kagome added the last part when she saw her son's eyes sadden, and his head droop. She ruffled his hair, which made him a bit happier. "But he's like a son to me, and I recently became his surrogate mother. I love him like he's my own, anyway. Right, Shippou-chan?" The little fox beamed up at her and jumped into her arms. The girls smiled. Usagi, of course, knew about Shippou, but she still smiled and admired the two.

"Ugh...Shippou, you're getting too big to jump into my arms like that!" Kagome said, using a lot of her strength to hold him up. He pouted, making everyone laugh. Minako looked at him with mischievous eyes.

"So, you're a kitsune! I'm only half, but I know a lot of tricks. Want me to teach you?" Shippou's eyes lit up.

"YEAH! Would you really!"

"Of course!" Minako giggled.

"Wait – YOU'RE the hanyou, Minako-chan?" Kagome asked. The blonde nodded happily. "Inuyasha mentioned there was a hanyou in your group…"

"Ohh no…Kagome, stop her before it's too late," Rei said, holding her head with a hand.

Makoto and Usagi laughed as Minako stuck out her tongue at the psychic. She put her hand in her shirt and whipped it out so fast, no one noticed what she did. Suddenly, Rei was running around in circles yelling in disgust because there were moving mushrooms all over her, making high pitched noises. Minako waved her hand, and they popped and vanished, leaving a VERY annoyed Rei. Everyone was laughing. Even Inuyasha chuckled.

"MINAKO! That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was!" Shippou said, still laughing.

"Oh that's only one of the simpler things I can do. I know Rei hates bugs, and the mushrooms are kinda like that. They're small and they move, and they're kind of gross." She winked at Shippou, who laughed again.

"Minako…you never cease to make me laugh," Kagome said with a grin still on her face.

"Well, I AM only the best prankster around," the blonde said with feigned arrogance. Suddenly she was lifted into the air, screaming. The others only looked on with shock, and Makoto and Usagi were laughing hysterically. The group looked at Rei and saw her eyes focused and concentrated on Minako, then realized that she was controlling her body. "RRREEEEEEIIIII! PUT ME DOWN!" Rei smirked, and Minako fell very fast towards the ground, screaming again, but just as she was about to hit the ground, she stopped, and was let down gently.

"Rei? How'd you do that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm psychic." Kagome sweatdropped. "I have telekinetic powers."

"Oh…heh, right. Ohh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to make introductions! Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Rei, this is Inuyasha, an inu hanyou, Shippou the kitsune as you know, Kirara the fire neko, Miroku the perverted monk who you should stay away from if you don't want to get groped –"

"Oh come now, Kagome-sama. I'm not that bad."

"You try to grope anything that's female, Miroku," Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"Only pretty girls. Give me some credit, Yash." The four senshi's eyes widened at this, and made a note to keep the monk away from them, three of them making a second note to pummel him into the ground if he even thought about groping Usagi.

"…Anyway, this is Sango, a youkai slayer."

"Wow, you've got some group," Makoto said. "Hanyou, full youkai, a miko, a monk, a taijiya…I dunno how more diverse that could get."

"Well, if you joined us, it _will_ be," Kagome said.

"What do you mean, if they joined us?!" Inuyasha asked.

"How would it be more diverse? There's only one hanyou and three humans," Miroku said. "Not meaning any offense to you pretty young women, of course." They rolled their eyes and laughed while Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Not really. They're not actually human, or part human. They're a different race that died out 3,000 years ago. No, wait…we're 500 years in the past now, so that would be 2,500 years ago," Kagome explained.

"Huh?" Sango asked.

"We're like humans, but we live as long as youkai, and can do magic…I am the daughter of the Queen of the Moon," Usagi said. Their eyes widened. "A long time ago, about…3,000 years ago, the universe was ruled by many, but mainly by one family, the Lunarian royal family. Queen Serenity and King Goruan of the moon, Earth's moon. The planets were ruled by their own respective royal families…" Usagi began the explanation of their race, the rienans, and the planets, and how there is one senshi, or sailor scout, for each planet, who protect the universe and their princess, Usagi herself, even though she was a scout as well. She also explained that they were all reborn, a few probably scattered throughout the times but most were reborn within her time. Not reincarnated, reborn.

"So there was an ancient civilization on the moon…I remember a story very similar to what you just described, called Tsuki no Onna (the Woman of the Moon). My mother told it to me when I was young, before she died," Sango said. Inuyasha looked away from them.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked gently.

"Nothing."

"Please tell me."

"My mother told me that story, too, okay?! It's nothing!" The four girls watched the Inu group's faces fall, and Inuyasha look away with a sad look in his eyes. They all figured something must have happened to his mother.

"What's it about?" Usagi asked, wanting to know exactly what they knew about her mother and her kingdom.

"It's about a woman on the moon who sacrificed her life for her people after a great battle and sent them to another time, including her daughter and her guards of the planets. The woman on the moon was a great queen, noble, selfless, and very kind, and she stayed there, her soul forever protecting the moon and watching over everything," Sango told her. The four senshi glanced at each other, shocked at how true Sango's version was.

"Like a guardian…" Shippou said. Sango nodded.

"Do you mean Kaguya hime?" Minako asked. They shook their heads.

"Minako, you always mix up your stories. Don't you remember when we defeated that ice queen who said she was Kaguya?" Rei asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Yes, that's a different story…" Kagome shuddered. They had defeated one of the self proclaimed Kaguyas who was imprisoned in her mirror and used Naraku and his incarnates to help her become more powerful. She almost destroyed Inuyasha, but Kagome made him remember who he was and he promised her he'd stay a hanyou for a little longer, for her…

Inuyasha glanced at her, and knew what she was thinking about. He was thinking the same thing, as were the rest of their group.

"No, she definitely wasn't Kaguya hime," Miroku said.

"What…what was her name?" Makoto asked suspiciously, already knowing the answer. It was Sango who answered.

"Serenity."

* * *

-

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll answer any questions anyone has, just ask them. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Naoko Takeuchi, respectively. I only own my characters and the ideas for this story.

Thanks for the great reviews, Ichigo, Sapphire11224, Kitten Heart Angel, Night Air! They made my day: D

* * *

-

* * *

PREVIOUSLY…

"No, she definitely wasn't Kaguya hime," Miroku said.

"What…what was her name?" Makoto asked suspiciously, already knowing the answer. It was Sango who answered.

"Serenity."

* * *

-

* * *

The four senshi let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Sango raised an eyebrow. "I take it you know this story well. Am I right?"

"Yes…way too well," Minako said. They glanced at Usagi.

"I don't know my full past, but that story is about my mother, the Lunarian kingdom, and our people." Usagi said, saddened.

"Beryl!" Makoto said through clenched teeth, and Minako let out a growl that startled Inuyasha and Shippou.

"Yeah, that was her name," Inuyasha said. "Beryl." Inuyasha glanced at Usagi for, it must have been, the 5th time since the girls arrived.

'_UGH she's so FAMILIAR!'_ He knew her, or at least, her face and hair, but he couldn't figure out why, and it was annoying the hell out of him.

_'__Minako, why does he keep looking at her like that? You see it, right?'_ Rei asked Minako telepathically. Minako nodded, then shrugged. She always answered in her head, but she never knew if Rei got it because she was still learning and getting used to it. Sometimes she did…this time, Rei responded. Minako was getting better, because she answered, and Rei heard it.

_'__Yeah, I see it. And I'm not liking it. But I dunno why…maybe he recognizes her, or likes her, or something.'_

_'__You're improving, Mina. I heard you. Anyway, no, I don't think he likes her. He and Kagome seem close.'_

'_Damn…'_

_'__Sorry Mina. Don't go after him. You'll hurt Kagome-chan. Besides that, didn't you notice that other youkai with the stick up his ass…Sesshoumaru, glancing at her, too?'_ Minako tried to respond, but the link was cut off. She could only hold on to it for a certain short amount of time, so she nodded.

"Um, hello?" Minako and Rei had been just staring at each other and shrugging, nodding their heads, for about a minute, and the others were just staring.

"What are they doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're talking telepathically. That means in their heads, they can hear each other," Makoto said, explaining what it was for Shippou.

"Wow I didn't know people could do that!" Shippou exclaimed. Kagome had been trying to get their attention, but seeing as that didn't work, Usagi took in a deep breath…and let it go.

"PYRO! DODO BRAIN! COME BACK TO EARTH!" Inuyasha was on the ground twitching, and Shippou was whining, covering his ears. Rei and Minako jumped and glared at Usagi.

"DODO brain?! USAGI! If anyone's a dodo brain, it's you!"

"AND PYRO?! You've got some nerve making fun of me, meatball head!"

"Hmph! Well it got your attention!" Usagi said, crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha jumped up from the ground where he fell when Usagi screamed.

"Next time you decide to freaking scream like a banshee, WARN me!" Usagi looked at him wide-eyed, and Makoto started laughing hysterically, Minako and Kagome following, then the rest of them.

Inuyasha smirked, and Minako almost melted. Kagome saw this and narrowed her eyes. Rei elbowed Minako, and she regained her composure, looking apologetically at Kagome, who's face softened and smiled, forgiving her. After all, she couldn't help it. She could control her feelings, but she couldn't stop theirs.

"Banshee…hahaha! I'll never let you live that one down, meatball head," Rei said, still laughing. Usagi's face turned to one of a comical angry one.

"Baka..."

"Hey, at least I have cool powers besides my senshi ones."

"So? I hold the power of the universe right here in the brooch on my chest." Usagi wasn't actually bragging. She wasn't the type for that. She was simply trying to beat Rei in something, as always.

"Alright, you two! Kami-sama, they'll never stop…I bet in three thousand years, they'll still be going at it," said Makoto, sighing and placing a hand on her forehead.

"What? Three thousand years? What do you mean, child?" Makoto looked up and saw an old woman who wore the traditional garb of a miko, but blue hakama instead of red, showing she wasn't as powerful. She could do simple things – heal minor wounds, heal the sick, make barriers strong enough to hold off weak to mild youkai, etc.

"Miko-sama, forgive me, I didn't see you." Makoto bowed, impressing Kaede.

"Oh do not bow to me, child. I am but a low miko."

"A miko all the same," the brunette replied, impressing Kaede even more.

"My, Inuyasha, you should learn some manners from this polite young woman," the older miko replied. Inuyasha 'hmphed'.

"You should see her when there aren't any adults around. She's a little spitfire," he grumbled.

"Why thank you, Inuyasha. That's a compliment," the young woman in question said.

"Oh shut up, Mako." Makoto pointed a finger at him and put her other hand on her hip.

"Oi! Don't you go calling me Mako! Only close friends can do that! Disrespectful little mutt!" Kaede saw what Inuyasha was talking about, and chuckled.

"What did you just call me?!!"

"A MUTT!"

"You don't know who you're talking to, wench!"

"OSUWARI!" Makoto yelled, making Inuyasha flinch and cover his head in reflex of Kagome doing that to him so many times, but he didn't go boom...sadly. "Well, it was worth a try." Everyone laughed.

"Ha!"

"What brings you out here, Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked.

"I heard voices that sounded not like the usual ones, so I naturally came to check."

"Ah, I see." Miroku nodded his head. Makoto's face flushed at being reminded of Kaede's presence and how she herself just acted to Inuyasha.

"Heh, forgive me, Kaede-sama."

Kaede chuckled.

"Makoto, is it? Child, please do not act any way other than yourself around me. I am no one to look up to."

"But…"

"You are in the presence of two extremely powerful miko, are you not? One of first class and one all-powerful. If you act this way towards myself, you should treat them like goddesses." She gave Makoto a motherly smile.

"Rei and Kagome? They're my friends, though."

"Mm-hm. Think of me as just a grandmother, if you wish."

"Alright..."

"Kaede-sama, why are you wearing blue miko pants?" Minako asked. "Rei wears red."

"Rei-san is a first class miko. I am of second class. Fourth class miko wear yellow, third class wear green, second wear light blue, first wear light red, and all-powerful miko wear a deep, very dark red, like a blood red."

"Oh…"

"Now Makoto, please tell me what you meant by your friends will probably still be arguing in three thousand years?"

"Huh? Oh, well that was a bit of an exaggeration but, we're not really humans, or, half human concerning Minako. We are of an ancient race called rienans, and live almost as long as youkai. This race was killed off 3,000 years ago – well, as Kagome-chan pointed out, 2,500 years ago to you. They were reborn, however, in the future but probably not all in the same time. We are four of the protectors of the universe."

"Rienans!"

"…Yes, what's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"I know about them…I know quite a bit. But let us save that for later. I have some things I must do. It was nice to meet you." With that, Kaede left.

"She reminds me of a mother…" Makoto said, sadness seeping into her eyes.

"More of a grandmother, to me," Minako put in.

"Girl, why are you sad? Don't you have a mother?" Inuyasha asked, a little too gruff.

"No. I don't have any parents. I live on my own. I'm assuming you know what an airplane is?" Makoto asked.

"Those big metal things that fly."

"Yeah…they died in that. It crashed."

"That's so sad!" Shippou said. Makoto smiled down at him.

"I still don't understand how a big metal thing can fly. I never will, Kagome, no matter how many times you explain it to me," Sango said. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Hm, well let's not talk and think about bad memories or our past lives. Let's have fun and get to know each other, ne?" Miroku asked.

"The answer to your next four questions is no, houshi-sama," Sango said. Miroku pouted.

"My dear Sango, you don't know what I was going to ask. Give this poor monk some credit!"

"You were going to ask each of them if they will bear your child. And the answer is no. Four times." The girls reeled back and gasped, shocked, and Miroku's head bowed.

"Sango…dearest Sango…you have no faith in me."

"Nope." Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Oi, Kagome, what did you mean earlier by IF they join our group?" Inuyasha asked, pointing with his thumb to the four new girls.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I think he means when you said the group would be more diverse if they joined," Sango said.

"Oh, are you still thinking about that? Well, they ARE here, and they're my friends. I will NOT let them wander off on their own, Inuyasha."

"I'd like to call a meeting," Miroku said. "But, just us, not the four girls. I hope you don't mind, ladies." The original group nodded and walked away, leaving the four senshi to sit and enjoy the beautiful day.

"Minako, can you hear what they're saying?" Usagi asked.

"Hmm…no."

"Usagi, Minako, that's eavesdropping! They wanted to talk about something without us listening. They're entitled to their privacy," Rei said. Usagi and Minako looked to Makoto for support, but she frowned and nodded her head in agreement with Rei. The two defeated girls pouted. About 10 minutes later, the group came back. All except a grumbling Inuyasha looked happy.

"We've been talking, and we all agree that if you all want to travel with us while you're here, you're welcome to," Kagome said. The girls' eyes lit up.

"Really?" Minako and Usagi asked.

"I don't want to be a burden," Rei said.

"It's fine. We'd love more company," Sango said.

"But we'll have to hunt more! And need more supplies!" Inuyasha said. He obviously did not like the idea.

"So we'll have to work a little more. It's good for us," Kagome said.

They all sat down and started to mingle, getting to know each other. In about an hour or so, Rei and Minako sensed that older miko, Kaede, coming towards them. They looked up and sure enough, there she was. She was holding a few packages. When Kaede got to the group, they sat down under a tree.

"What are those, Kaede-baba?" Inuyasha asked. Rei and Makoto glared at him for being so rude. But the noticed that Kaede was used to it, and paid him no mind.

"These are a few sets of extra clothes for the four young women."

"Oh, Kaede obaa-chan, you didn't have to bring us these!" Usagi said with an innocent, selfless face. Kaede chuckled.

"My child, you need them more than the village does."

"Thank you, Kaede-sama," Rei said, her eyes wide with appreciation as she fingered the soft, thin fabric of the bright red pants of the miko garb she was given. Kaede smiled.

"I take it ye are used to them?"

"Yes, quite," Rei answered, "but I've never worn ones of such quality…I can't thank you enough. They must have been expensive."

"Do not worry about it, child."

The other three girls received traveling/fighting kimonos. They varied, not only in size but in style as well. Makoto received dark green loose hakama (_**not as loose as Inuyasha's**_) to replace her tight jeans that weren't easy to fight in, and a haori like Inuyasha's that was black with dark green seams. Minako's and Usagi's outfits were similar – the pants, or hakama, were the same just different colors, but their tops were different. They were like short dresses made in a Chinese style – form-fitting but not stiff and tight. They ended just below the girls' behinds, and had two slits; one on each side, on each hip, stopping at their waists.

Minako's were white with a red trim, and Usagi's were a very pale pink, almost white, with a silver threaded trim that matched her silvery blue eyes and almost platinum hair. The three wore tight t-shirts that they would keep on when they would change into their new clothes in a few days – Makoto's was black, Minako's was red, and Usagi's was white with black hiragana writing that said 'Ai', or love in English.

"These are amazing, they're so beautiful!" Usagi said in awe. Kaede smiled. Minako was speechless.

"I am glad ye like them. The Chinese-style ones were traded to us not too long ago. I must be off. I don't know what to do with ye tonight…you have grown from a group of seven to one of eleven."

"We will manage outside, Kaede-sama. We don't want to intrude more than we already have," Rei said, speaking for the four scouts. The old woman merely waved her hand.

"Ye will not sleep outside. You all at least deserve a warm place to sleep with a roof over your head and a cooked meal the first night you are here in this world." The young miko bowed her head in thanks.

Surprisingly, no slaps or bangs on the head from Hiraikotsu were heard for the rest of the day and into the night. Miroku was being good…for now.

* * *

-

* * *

"We KNOW you had something to do with this! Koneko's gone! She just vanished with the other girls! WHAT IF A NEW ENEMY ATTACKS?!"

"Haruka, please…"

"NO Michiru! SETSUNA! Answer me!" Michiru looked taken aback at her lover's shout. Haruka never shouted at her, but Michiru knew she was in a rage, and put it aside for now. Besides, Haruka sent her an apologetic look. Setsuna, the senshi of Pluto, stared calmly at the four scouts in front of her, all of them having either pissed off or controlled angered expressions on their faces.

"Setsuna, I must say that I am extremely angry that you did something so serious without informing us first," the senshi of ice said in a deadly tone no one knew she was capable of having. "I know that we all shouldn't be surprised at this fact, for you have a knack of doing things without informing anyone, but this is outrageous!"

"Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru. I know you are all angry, but this was not, in fact, my doing. I knew what was going to happen, so just gave the princess some advice and let what was going to happen, happen. It was a matter of time when she came into close contact with the Shikon no Tama Kagome had in her room. Usagi-hime's crystal reacted to Kagome's. I cannot tell you more than that. She is not unprotected and she is more than 100% safe. If another enemy arises here, we are enough to overcome them."

"Will you ever tell us?" came a soft, younger voice. Setsuna looked at the shy and inverted senshi of Saturn, who had the potential to destroy the entire world.

"Hotaru, you will find out soon enough. As will we all."

Haruka slammed her fist against the table in front of her.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Setsuna looked at Haruka with hard, stern eyes. "And what the fuck do you mean 'as will we all'? I'm SURE you had something to do with this!"

"And I assure you, I did not. You know, if you never learn to control your temper, Uranus, you will never get anywhere in life." Setsuna transformed into her senshi form and teleported. Haruka turned to Michiru.

"That damn WOMAN! She never tells us ANYthing! And just when we think we know she knows, she confuses us again! So we never know WHAT to think!"

"Haruka Tenoh! You will stop your shouting this INSTANT!" Haruka looked wide-eyed at her love, who stood and walked stiffly down the hall of their house, up the stairs, and slammed the door to their room, most likely to lose herself in her biology work for college.

"I really pissed her off this time…" Haruka mumbled, feeling guilt wash over her.

She never meant to snap at Michiru, it's just she was too busy yelling at Setsuna. No, it wasn't an excuse, but still. Hotaru nodded. Hotaru was still in high school, 10th grade to be exact. She was 16 years old and living with Michiru and Haruka. She acted like she was 20, however, for she has gone through many hardships. Being taken over by Mistress 9, being reborn, and her body aging randomly and rapidly sometimes are just a few.

"I think you should leave her alone for a while," came her soft voice. Haruka nodded.

"Yeah, I should. I overdid it…I'll be back, Taru-chan." Haruka got up from the floor in front of the table and walked towards the door, grabbing her jacket and the keys to her blue sports car.

"Where are you going?"

"For a drive. To clear my head."

* * *

-

* * *

Well there's the fourth chapter. I hope you all liked it! Reviews are graciously welcomed and loved! As long as they are not flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Naoko Takeuchi, respectively. I only own my characters and the ideas for this story.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

**

It has been three days since the large group woke up, and two nights since the night of the new moon when Inuyasha turned into a full human. They have had beautiful weather; not a single cloud yet, and the nights weren't too cold. Minako decided to stay in her hanyou form, and the four of them hadn't changed their clothes yet. Since they were low on clothing, they decided to wear them for as long as they could, then change and wash them, then wear the feudal clothes for a few days, and change again. Minako still had her hair in a high ponytail, which reached to the bottom of her behind, Rei wore her hair down, Makoto's was in her usual short bouncy ponytail that reached the middle of her back, and Usagi still had her buns…that she was getting extremely annoyed with.

"AAAHHHH! I can't STAND this! EVERY little branch!" she cried, feeling a tug on one of the buns. She put a hand up to touch it, and realized that it was messed up again.

"Oh will you SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Why don't you just pull it back like Minako?" Rei asked impatiently.

"Because…because…"

"You've gone through a lot in the last few days and you don't want any more change, right?" Sango asked gently. Usagi nodded.

"It's the traditional style of my kingdom…of the women of the royal lunarian family…and it just reminds me of it." This made Inuyasha glance at her again. It was a traditional style? And he just thought she was weird, but he remembered something from when he was just a pup, when he lived in the Western palace for a short while. He couldn't place a finger on it, though, and so forgot about it.

"But if it annoys you, just pull it back! It's not a big deal, Usagi," Minako said. Usagi made a face and grumbled, making them laugh.

"Ugh…we've been walking all day, and I feel so dirty," Rei said.

"I smell a hot spring. Inuyasha, can we stop for a while?" Minako asked.

"Keh. All you girls do is complain!"

Rei glared at him.

"All I hear YOU do is complain! 'Kagome! Do you sense any shards? Kagome, we need to hurry! We didn't find any shards today! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! I want shards! Shards shards SHARDS!' SHUT UP you stupid, annoying little MUTT!" Inuyasha was furious and was about to retort when he smelled something he absolutely hated, and growled as a whirlwind came into view.

"Oi, inu-kuro! Pissing off girls again?"

"Shut up, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha put his hand threateningly on Tetsusaiga, but Kouga didn't seem to care. He looked at Rei and smirked.

"It's about time you had someone other than me and your half brother insult you. Someone who's around you every day to put you in your place. "

"What do ya want?!"

The four new girls looked on in surprise. It was quite apparent the two didn't like each other…but to go for his sword the moment he even smelled Kouga, Inuyasha must really have a grudge…that was a little overboard, the girls thought. Kouga just ignored Inuyasha and walked past him, to Kagome and the other girls.

"OI! I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha shouted, waving his sword around.

"Hey, Kagome. How are you?" For the first time since they met, Kouga DIDN'T hold her hands and look at her with love. Instead, he glanced at Rei again.

"I'm fine, Kouga-kun. Thanks," Kagome said awkwardly. She briefly wondered why he didn't immediately go to hold her in his arms. "

Kouga doesn't seem as into Kagome as he usually is," Shippou whispered. Miroku nodded his agreement.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone jumped and looked around wildly, spotting Rei punching Miroku with a ball of ki surrounding her fist to emphasize the hit.

"Houshi-sama!!" Sango shouted. Her eyebrow twitched but before she could give him a good tongue lashing, Rei beat her to it. She stalked up to the poor monk and stood above him, pointing at his face.

"If you EVER touch me again, I will cut off your hand and feed it to you myself! Do you understand me?!" She was radiating a very angry aura that licked her body like flames, and all Miroku could do was gulp and nod.

Kouga's eyes were wide as he watched this unfold, and as he watched Rei move as far away from the monk as she could while staying within the group. Makoto and Minako glared at him while Usagi looked on disapprovingly. So Kouga decided to break their attention away from the houshi and onto himself.

"So, uh…Kagome…who are they?" he asked, motioning towards the four new girls.

"Rei Hino, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, and Usagi Tsukino," Kagome said, pointing to each of the girls. "They're from my time," Kagome said.

"They're wearing strange clothes like you," he said, nodding his understanding. The four senshi looked annoyed, especially Rei.

"Do you have a habit of talking about people when they're right in front of you, or are you just stupid?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes at Rei, who was the one who spoke.

"Are you always nasty to people you don't know, or are you just a bitch?" he shot back. Rei's eyes flashed bright pink, then went back to purple.

"Watch what you say, wolf. Piss me off and I'll purify your sorry ass all the way to Mars and back."

"Whoa-ho, we've got a spitfire here. Mutt-face, you'd better watch out for this one."

Inuyasha growled.

"Why you little assho-" Rei began.

"Enough!" Makoto shouted, annoyed. "Can we PLEASE stop this ridiculous bickering?"

"So, um, Kouga, right? Where are you from?" Minako asked. '_What a hunk!'_

"The east."

"Oh…"

"Alright! You met everyone, saw Kagome, now leave!"

"Don't have a heart attack, I'm goin'. I don't wanna stick around here for a long time, anyway. I hate the smell of dog. Makes me sick."

"Get out of here!" Inuyasha waved around tetsusaiga again.

"See ya, Kagome! Rei. Girls." He nodded to the girls and took off in a whirlwind. A few seconds after he left, two other wolf youkai stumbled into view and walked up to them.

"K…Kouga! W…wait!" said Hakkaku.

"We…can't ke…keep up!" Ginta added. They both sighed and groaned, trudging after their leader. The big group just stared after them.

"Hi…Kagome nee-san."

"Hi…" She watched as they left, out of breath and staggering. She shook her head.

"Um…that was really weird," Usagi said.

"Who were they? And why'd they call you sister?" Rei asked.

"The mangy wolf likes to think Kagome's his woman, and 'cause he declared it, those two, who are his followers and two heads of his pack beneath him, call her sister. Though I think it's dumb. Ookami-kuro thinks she actually wants him."

"Why do you hate him so much, Inuyasha?" Makoto asked.

"Keh." Inuyasha sheathed tetsusaiga and didn't answer.

"Because he claims Kagome-sama as his woman and Inuyasha doesn't like that," Miroku explained. "Probably because he wants her for himself – OW!" Inuyasha rapped Miroku on the head with his fist.

"Stupid monk! I just hate him, that's all!"

"Inuyasha, that wasn't necessary," Miroku said, rubbing his head.

"Keh!"

"OW!" Usagi had been moving to stand next to Kagome when her hair was, once again, tangled in a low tree branch. "THAT'S **IT**!" She yanked it off the tree, took out a leaf, undid her buns, and pulled it up in a low ponytail that reached to her knees. Rei rolled her eyes.

"So…how about that bath?" Minako asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Kagome said. Sango and Makoto nodded.

"I'd love it, if mutt-face would allow it," Rei said.

"Oi! Shut up, wench!"

"WENCH?!"

"Yeah, wench!"

"OSUWARI!" Rei shouted.

BOOM.

To say everyone was shocked, including Kagome, would be an understatement.

"WHAT THE HELL?! How'd you do that?!!" Inuyasha asked from the ground.

"I guess it just works for me, too," Rei said, smirking and knowing fully well why and how he smashed to the ground. Kagome guessed, and started laughing, knowing how Rei did it. She wouldn't say anything though. She'd let Rei do it to him as long as she wanted until she felt like revealing her secret.

"I know you're a miko with the potential to be as powerful Kagome-sama, but I thought subduing spells, especially on rosary beads, can only be used by the ones who cast them," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Kaede baa-chan cast the spell on Inuyasha, I just gave the name of the trigger," Kagome replied.

"Yeah, but…" Sango started, then stopped, confused. She looked at Rei, who winked at her, and then she heard Rei's voice in her head.

"_I'm psychic. I have telekinetic and telepathic powers. Remember when Minako shot into the air when we met you, and then rushed to the ground? That was my doing, I controlled that. That's what I just did to Inuyasha, except I didn't make him land softly. I just said osuwari so he would believe I could do what Kagome-chan does. See? I can torture him now every time he annoys one of us too much, when Kagome doesn't."_

Sango grinned. She couldn't answer back because she didn't know how to, but Rei got her message from her eyes and the expression on her face. She was highly amused.

"Let's go find the spring and rest somewhere near it. Or, rather, far enough away from it so Miroku won't come," Kagome said. "Wait…he'll do it anyway." The four senshi looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh he'll get the beating of his life if he does," Makoto said, looking at Miroku, who gulped. Rei, Usagi, and Minako nodded.

They set up to have lunch, and the girls went to the spring to bathe, giving Miroku glares and warnings to not follow them. He put up his hands in surrender.

* * *

-

* * *

"Mmm this feels so nice," Makoto said, sliding into the steaming water.

"I'm not sure if I like this or if I don't…" Minako said uneasily.

"What?" Makoto said, disbelievingly.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"It blocks out my senses."

"Oh."

"Minako-san, what's it like being a youkai? Well, part youkai?" Sango asked suddenly.

"Well first, please, no formalities." Minako giggled. "Makes me feel like an old lady. Second, haven't you asked Inuyasha? Or Shippou?"

"Inuyasha would say 'keh' and either not answer, or think I'm strange. Shippou's a full-blooded youkai, so he wouldn't be able to tell me the difference. I'm just curious."

"Oh, yeah, Inuyasha _would_ say that. Well, your senses are heightened and you have more strength, and powers. That's pretty much it. The sense of smell is the worst, though. Sometimes you can smell things you REALLY don't want to smell." They all laughed at this.

They relaxed for a bit, washed their clothes, and brought them back to dry after changing into the ones Kaede gave them. They were eating ramen when Inuyasha got up and left, saying he would be patrolling. Kagome frowned, believing that he was going to see Kikyou if she was nearby, but said nothing. After a short while, two powerful presences were felt by all of them, and they stood to ready themselves if a fight were to break out.

Two figures appeared, walking out of the trees and up to them. The taller one, the one with white, wavy hair and tanned skin, narrowed her eyes.

"You all smell like the hanyou Inuyasha, and the scent is old. He travels with you, no?"

"Why?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He is my half brother and I would like to see him."

"WHAT?!" the original group shouted. The youkai with the white hair cringed, and the younger one with black hair folded her white ears back.

"Don't shout like that! Please! It hurts…" the hanyou whined.

"Wait a sec…I thought Inuyasha only had a half brother, Sesshoumaru of the western lands," Sango said. "And…come to think of it…your ears are exactly like Inuyasha's," she said to the hanyou.

"That's because I'm his sister, Umiyuri. This is my half sister, Urudo." The white-haired woman glared at her sibling. "Heh…well, she hates that name so everyone calls her Urd even though it's kind of hard to pronounce."

The younger of the two, the hanyou Umiyuri, had black hair pulled back in a ponytail that fell almost to her knees (thin like Sesshoumaru's, not thick like Inuyasha's), adorable white dog-ears, and deep rich golden eyes more like Sesshoumaru's than Inuyasha's golden-yellow ones. The other one, her half sister Urudo, or Urd, had wavy, snowy white hair that fell to her behind. She was tan and a head shorter than Sesshoumaru, which actually made her pretty tall. She had one dark blue inward-facing triangle on each side of her face below and to the side of each eye – on the very top of each cheek, pointed ears, a dark blue crescent moon on her forehead, and three very small, very dark blue markings in the center of the crescent arranged in a triangle – two on top and the third below and between them. They were little triangles, each of them pointing out.

"Nice to meet you," Minako said warmly. She stood and wrapped a towel around her.

"Likewise," said Urd.

The other girls got out, as well, and began to dress. Even though they were women, too, Urd and Umiyuri turned to give them privacy. Once they were dressed and Minako wring out her tail, they walked back to camp. Inuyasha was out patrolling, apparently. Kagome introduced Miroku, kirara, and Shippo to them.

"Anyway, we are just two of seven siblings, including Inuyasha and Sessoumaru."

"Wha…I…he…Inuyasha has _six_ siblings??" Kagome's eyes went swirly.

"Do you hate him as much as Sesshoumaru-sama does?" Miroku asked. Urd smirked.

"My little brat of a half brother? Nah. I just like to pick on him."

Suddenly, Usagi's eyes widened and she pointed at Urd's forehead. "Hey…that's the same symbol that was on that youkai, the first one we met! Except…he didn't have anything in the middle."

Urd raised a perfectly shaped white eyebrow.

"The prick? Hey yeah, you're right," Rei said. Urd bristled at this.

"Um…I didn't know you ran into him," Kagome said.

"Yeah, we did. You know him?" Rei asked. Kagome and Sango nodded. "He was a bastard, acted like he had a stick shoved up his –"

"I suggest you hold your tongue, human, or I will rip it out," Urd said, her voice cold as ice, her piercing green eyes glaring. Rei raised her eyebrows.

"Wh…what?"

"Um…Rei, it's obvious she's his sister. Can't you see that?" Makoto said.

"Oh…I didn't realize, but yeah…well, sorry, Urd-san. It's just…he was really nasty to us."

"Of course he was. That's his way. You are also human, and he despises humans."

"Ugh…I am NOT human, and Usagi and Makoto aren't human, either." Rei strongly said. "I'm sick of being called that."

"Well if you're not human, then what ARE you?" Urd asked, sarcastically.

"A different race that has powers and magic and live almost as long as youkai, but I will not say anymore because I'm not allowed to," Minako said, looking at her fellow senshi's irritated faces. They were sending her warnings to not say any more about them.

"Well anyway he hates anything that's even remotely like humans."

"He likes me, Urd!" Umiyuri protested.

"That's because you are his sister," Urd replied.

"How can that be if he hates Yasha?" Umiyuri challenged.

"Because Inuyasha is Inuyasha. Nothing else has to be explained," Urd said. The group laughed.

"Um…Umiyuri-san, how are you Sesshoumaru's sister? You're a hanyou," Usagi said.

Umiyuri smiled. "I'm Inuyasha's twin, and Sesshoumaru is our half brother. Urudodo-baka is my half sister, full sister to Sessh. Oh and you can call me Umi," she said brightly.

"Umi! Don't call me that!" Urd huffed. Umi stuck her tongue out at Urd, making everyone laugh.

"Stop being such a spoil-sport."

"Oh shut up, hanyou. Also, remember what Sessh said about calling him in public."

"You just violated that rule."

"Yeah, well. If he gets mad at you for it, I won't get in trouble."

"What do you mean? YOU said it too!"

"Yeah but I'll just deny it. And if he sees through my lie…as always…he knows I don't care and I'll continue to do it anyway."

"URD!"

"I can't believe you're Inuyasha's...twin...he has never mentioned you to me. In all of the three years I've known him…" Kagome said, thunderstruck

Umiyuri seemed to realize why Kagome was so upset and shocked, and tried to gently calm the girl. "Well, you see…he doesn't like to talk about his family, much. After I came to see if he really did revive, I left to train with Urd. He might have thought I left him for good. He always did think I liked Sesshoumaru more than him."

"Oh…"

"Urd, I apologize for being forward but I'm curious - why do you have tiny outward-pointing triangles in the middle of the crescent moon?" Usagi asked. Urd smiled regally. She didn't mind.

"Because that's the symbol of my mother's lands. My mother was the heir to the Central lands until she married my father, who was a taiyoukai lord, so she became the lady of the Western lands instead. Her father continued to rule the Central lands until I came along. Sesshoumaru and I are twins, but he was out first so he got the Western lands. When I get a mate, the crescent moon will vanish from my forehead and appear on my right ankle."

"Yeah, that'll only happen once you stop being a player and can actually stay faithful."

"Oh shut it, Umi."

"It's the truth!"

"It's not MY fault. I can't help being so beautiful and desirable." Urd posed in a sexy position and smirked.

"You're not desirable, DODO!"

"Don't call me that, Umi-baka!"

"I can call you whatever I want, dodo brain!" Umi and Urd got into a staring contest, and you could almost see sparks between their eyes.

"URD?! UMI??"

"Ah! Inuyasha! There you are," said Urd, turning towards her brother, who had come to an abrupt halt after he hurried back to camp when he caught wind of his sisters' scents.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, Umi-BAKA wanted to find you before we went back home. Her training is finished for the time being." She smirked at Umi, who was fuming.

"I…I thought…"

"That I didn't want to see you again?" Umi asked.

"Keh! Yeah right. You always come back to me, brat."

"Why you!" But her sentence was stopped when Inuyasha ruffled her head. "MOU! Inuyasha!"

"So why didn't you send a messenger to get Yako and Beru to tell them you were coming to meet me? I would have wanted to see them," he asked, changing the subject and smirking at his twin.

"Who are they? Usagi asked.

"Our other sisters. My mother's children," Urd explained. "Tsukiko is the youngest. She has a temperament like Sesshoumaru – cold as ice. She doesn't leave the palace much, and when she does, she goes alone."

* * *

-

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I honestly didn't want to cut it here, but I had to because then the next chapter will be filled with new information about new characters, but it won't be too confusing! I hope…I don't find it too confusing, then again, I do understand what I wrote and I don't know if it comes out well on paper…or the computer, rather.**


End file.
